


The Battle Against Kuro Kiryu

by chadleo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Undertale AU, Undertale Genocide Route, anzu is "you" it's just in first person to fit undertale more, copy n pasted undyne's speech bc i was lazy LMFAO, not beta read bc fuck that, this is more like a sample work anyways so i can get a better feel for the au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadleo/pseuds/chadleo
Summary: In Tetora's attempt to destroy you once and for all, Kuro ends up sacrificing his life.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	The Battle Against Kuro Kiryu

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! i had the inspiration for this au after making a long twitter thread of enstars characters as songs from undertale / deltarune, you can check that thread out here: https://twitter.com/shizukuoshi/status/1356423713227485184?s=20 i wrote about this scenario specifically because at the time i had tetora and kuro's dynamic in the au on my mind, i'll probably write a more proper story about this au later but i hope you like this despite how short it is.

“You’re a human… I’ve heard about you… I may be a guard in training, but that won’t stop me from beating you in battle! “ Tetora sneered, gripping his battle-ax tightly despite the large amount of sweat on his hands. The tail on his back stood still, not moving an inch unlike how it usually would. There was only one thing on his mind, defeating you. You had proven yourself a danger to the kingdom, making Tetora determined to capture you, or even kill you because the last thing he’d want is for you to lay a finger on the people he cared about. 

Tetora wore a fair amount of armor, he even had battle paint all over his face and limbs. You wore casual clothes and the only thing you wielded was a knife. In theory, it should’ve been an easy victory for Tetora, however…

-

Both of you were severely wounded, your clothes had tears all over them and there were even cuts that oozed out blood. Tetora’s armor was dented and damaged, he was tired and could barely move. His entire body felt like a heatwave. His only support for his almost limp body was the large ax that he desperately clung to. This was your chance, as you took sharp and heavy breaths you got closer to him, making sure he couldn’t notice you from behind. You jabbed Tetora’s arm with your rusted knife, making him howl in pain. Too busy focusing on his newly injured arm, you swiped his ax from him and swiped it into his body, until…

It wasn’t Tetora who had been injured but the ax, but rather the Captain of the Royal Guard, Kuro Kiryu. He swooped in at the last minute to save Tetora, his body severely injured from the brutal swing.

  
  


“T...taishou…?” Tetora’s voice wavered, his body shaking. 

“Tetsu… you  _ have  _ to run.” Kuro’s voice rasped as he took deep, heavy breaths.

“But-!”

“ **Run.** Go back to the village now, tell everyone to evacuate… It’s not safe here anymore.” Kuro would say, glaring at you upon his last words. Tetora didn’t say anything else, and he ran as fast as he could, limping every other step, clinging onto the arm that had been stabbed desperately. He looked back once at Kuro with fear in his eyes and then never looked back again. 

Now all of Kuro’s attention was directed at you. He could feel his body fading, was one hit really all it would take to kill him? No, he couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t let you defeat him so easily, he had a kingdom to protect after all. 

“God damn it… Morisawa, Danna, King Tenshouin… Just like that… I’ve failed you…”

His body was slowly evaporating, almost disappearing until the last moment. 

“No… My body… It feels like it’s splitting apart. Like any instant... I’ll scatter into a million pieces… But… Deep, deep in my soul. There’s a burning feeling I can’t describe. A burning feeling that WON’T let me die. This isn’t just about monsters anymore, is it? If you get past me, you’ll… You’ll destroy them all, won’t you? Monsters, humans, everyone… Everyone’s hopes, everyone’s dreams, vanquished in an instant. But I WON’T let you do that. Right now, everyone in the world… I can feel their hearts beating as one. And we all have one goal. To defeat YOU.”

Kuro slowly regained control over his body, as if he was telling it he wasn’t going to give up now.

“Human… no WHATEVER you are. I, Kuro Kiryu will STRIKE you down…” Light started to appear from his body, you had to look away from how bright it was. When the light had faded, Kuro’s body appeared as if it was regenerated. The large cut you had made on his body disappeared, his armor shining brightly, and a sharp sword was gripped tightly in his hands.

“You’re going to have to try a little harder than THAT.” He smirked.

  
  


...but it was all for nothing. In the end, you killed him. His body evaporated, the only remains of him were his now rusted sword, the blood he spilled, and the armor that clung onto his body during the fight. But you didn’t feel anything. You’ve seen this happen several times with the other monsters who have fallen victim to your killing. Why would this change anything? You moved along as if nothing had ever happened. 

  
  


-

Tetora was out of breath, his legs were close to giving up and he felt like he was going to pass out. But in the very distance, he could see his village, which made him ignore the current state of his body and ran until he found Shinobu and Midori. 

“Tetora..!” Midori yelled, he and Shinobu rushed forward to support Tetora’s weak body. 

“Tetora-kun, what on earth has happened to you..?” Shinobu asked, feeling uneasy at the sight of his impaled arm. 

“There’s a human… they... they want to kill us all… Taishou sacrificed himself so I could warn everyone…” He groaned from the exhaustion and pain his body felt. “He said… we need to leave  _ now. _ ” He was breathing heavily, his heart pounding against his chest, and then he collapsed to the ground. 


End file.
